Vault 98
VAULT 89 - Inhabited by 500 people, and 250 Robots consisting of Protectrons and Mr. Handies when it first sealed it's doors. The only entertainment given to the Vault were Robot apocalypse films and holodisks to make the human residents paranoid of their robot helpers. The humans eventually attacked the robots once the paranoia had hit its apex. This small scale war within the Vault resulted in the deaths of 20 Vault Dwellers and 5 Robots. However there was a second part to the h experiment. A protectron was provided with the best of A.I. chips in order to see how the Robot would deal with the conflict should the humans fail in removing the robots or the robots in removing the humans within a 2 day timeframe after which the Protectrons Advanced A.I. Core would be activated. The protectron named A11-En called a peace summit within the Overseer’s office between the 2 groups. The humans were suspicious and refused to go until the New Overseer found a file by accident telling about the Vault-Tec’s sinister intentions and how him and the human inhabitants, robots included had been turned into Guinea Pigs for “Scientific Experimentation” for the “World Betterment” or so Vault-Tec claimed. The Overseer then agreed to meet with A11-En and agreed to end the war. Thus the war came to an end and all Anti-Robot moves or books were destroyed replaced with Books and Movies that were pro-robot or not related to robots at all. The robots and Vault Dwellers also much like Vault 8 finally revealed themselves to the world and built a city surrounding the Vault using both their G.E.C.K and knowledge in Pre-War Medicine, Engineering, Agriculture, Weapons and other technologies long lost to the void of time to build themselves a small city state built in no small part with help from their former enemies: the robots. Vault 98 also known as Vault Town is located under Limestone, Maine. History Construction And The Great War (2058-2077) Vault 98 was commissioned by Project Safehouse in 2058 and began construction later that same year. It was completed on schedule in 2068 around the same time as most other Vault-Tec vaults. The vault ran slightly over its initial budget, costing Vault-Tec $447 billion rather than the projected $390 billion. Unlike most shelters built by Vault-Tec, Vault 98 was built with above average specifications and a ZAX series supercomputer to manage the Vaults basic day to day functions that the Vault Dwellers couldn't be bothered to do, a state of the art generator, a full size baseball field, living quarters capable of holding 1000 people, but a limit of only 500 people was put in place on the number of people who could apply and sign up to live in the vault, it can be assumed that Vault-Tek did this so the vault could hold more people who were produced as a result of breeding between the Vault Dwellers. The vault was built in a disused stone quarry in the Maine Woods. When the Great War started the military forces from Limmestone Air Force Base escorted the residents into the vault and about 100 military personnel took the places of Vault Dweller's who didn't arrive on time. Also the vault was not damaged by the nuclear strikes which decimated Limestone Airforce Base and the surrounding area, But it almost took a direct hit and was destroyed, luckily it was not a direct hit and the vault was fine, but due to the Nuclear Explosion's very close proximity to the Vault the area outside was so heavily irradiated that the residents could not safely leave the vault until at least 2180. Also due to a logistical error the vault suffered a minor food shortage in its first few days, but ended up with two G.E.C.Ks instead of just one. Also the Overseer never arived due to being out of town when the bombs fell reportedly visiting family. Post-Great War And The 22nd Century (2078-2178) Thus major political turmoil shook the the Vault as a result of the Overseers faliure to arive with multiple arguments and even a couple of fights between the two men who were the most popular men for the job - Head Engineer Greg McDonald and Security Cheif Raul Guterez. McDonald promised to bring an end to the political infighting and reinstate elections so an Overseer could only stay Overseer for 10 years before a election had to be held, however the Overseer could be re-elected up to as many as four times. McDonald came through with his promise and under his rule Vault 98 finally became politically stable and prospered for a 40 year period under of peace his rule. People lived in peace and we're happy with their simple but safe lives and when the Overseer announced that he was resigning to health issues and would remain in office just long enough to help start the voting process and then also help make the transition to a new overseer as smooth a possible. Elections then started between the two candidates Raul Guterez and the Vault's Head Doctor James Preston. Head Doctor James Preston eventually won the election and took his place as Overseer instating many new and good reforms. But a new problem was rising to an all time apex: Paranoia Over The Robots Attacking The Vault Dwellers. The Overseer tried to address people's concerns, hoping stop the Paranoia from becoming out of control and an prevent incident happing between a robot and a Vault Dweller. But for all the Overseer's efforts they were in vain as Security Chief Paul Guterez (Former Secuity Cheif Raul Guterez's Son) who was among one of the most Paranoid launched an attack against some robots in the upper atrium that were surving lunch, as a result of the attack upon the robots their combat protocols were activated and they opened fire on the security in the ensuing chaos 5 people were killed including former Overseer McDonald, and the Vault fell into chaos as fighting between Humans and the Robots spontaneously erupts all over the Vault. It is recored that fighting within the Vault lasted from December 31st, 2177 to January 1st, 2178 during this time period some minor damage was caused in the vault but nothing that wasn't fixable, but more importantly 20 Vault Dwellers were killed (4 of which were Vault Security, with the rest being Civillans who got caught in the cross fire between the Vault Security and Robots) and 5 robots were destroyed. The war eventually ended via the efforts of Overseer James and the leader of the robot rebels named A11-En. Also it was discovered that Vault-Tek wanted the residents to attack the robots when the New Overseer James stumbled across a file on the Vault's Mainframe Computer detailing the Vault-Tek's sinister intentions for the vault's inhabitants and their plan for carrying out these intentions. In the end it was revealed that Paul Guterez wasn't paranoid about the robots at all and was rather following orders from Vault-Tek to start the conflict in the first place and thus was exiled for his for being labeled a threat to the Vault and its Dwellers, while the rest of the Vault prepared for their futures. Layout Upper Level The upper level of Vault 98 has 41 rooms, housing the medical and science, security, recreation and education, dining, and washing sections. The security apparatus is considerable, including several holding and permanent cells as well as an armory stocked to Vault-Tec specifications; holding enough weaponry to equip forty security personnel. The upper level also contains the overseer’s office and private quarters, which can be accessed by passing through the security checkpoint in the northern corridor. The upper level contains such amenities as fully functional saunas, a comfortable lounge, showers with hot water, and a large laboratory facility dedicated to medical research and development. The reason for the vault's extensive medical facilities is unknown but they are fully functional and allow vault physicians to develop and test new drugs, however it is assumed it is related to a second expriment Vault-Tek set up within the facility to still get useful data from the vault Incase the Human population didn't attack their Robotic Helpers as intended. Lower Level The lower level of Vault 98 has 59 rooms and is home to the living quarters, hydroponic farms for food production, various storage rooms, and a full-size indoor baseball park where the vault's two teams - the Black Bears and Quantum Caps fiercely compete on sports days, also hot dogs and other snacks are sold at two snack stands built into the base ball room. The hydroponic section is equipped with large greenhouses for growing crops and well stocked with seeds and plant samples. The lower level also allows access to the Vault entrance area and back-up generator and computer control rooms. Engineering Floor The engineering floor of Vault 98 has 20 rooms and can be accessed through the lower atrium and sits slightly below the lower level. It contains vital systems like energy generation, water and waste treatment, light and electrical systems control, and the vault incinerator for disposing of refuse and corpses. Vault 98 is powered by a mix of geothermal and nuclear energy provided by a high-tech nuclear generator. Water for cleaning dishes, toilets, and for other non-consumption uses is recycled to conserve water but any drinking water is ground water. Category:Vaults Category:Maine